Firework
by Hwang Kyu Young
Summary: Firework? Terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Tiffany Hwang, yang tidak sabar menunggu acara firework di event sekolahnya. Tetapi perasaan itu sekejap berubah karena ulah Nichkhun dan Donghae. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Go read my ff!:D [KhunFany, TaeNy, HaeFany shipper]
1. My school event

**ANNYEONG HASEO**

**Ini pertama kalinya gue nulis ff. Jadi harap maklum kalo ffnya jelek dan gaje, hehe. Mudah-mudahan, sih, enggak.**

**Jangan lupa review ya, penting banget itu. Don't be a silent reader.**

**Langsung aja...**

**Title: Firework**

**Chapter 1: My school event**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast:**

**- Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)**

**- Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (2PM)**

**- Lee Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Another Cast:**

**- Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)**

**Pairing: TaeNy, KhunFany, HaeFany**

**Summary:**

**Baru-baru ini ada pemberitahuan mengenai event sekolah yang akan digelar enam bulan dari sekarang.**

** Acara itu meliput festival kebudayaan, pertujukkan dari masing-masing klub dan ... acara kembang api!**

"Tiffany~! Kau lupa memakan sarapanmu lagi!" Teriak ibu Tiffany dari arah dapur.

"Oh, tidak akan sempat! Aku sudah terlambat," jawab Tiffany sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia lalu bergegas keluar pintu rumah tanpa sedikit pun memakan sarapannya.

"Annyeong!" Teriak Tiffany, lalu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dasar anak itu, bekalnya pun lupa ia bawa," gumam Nyonya Hwang itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiffany Hwang, gadis cantik yang sekarang tengah duduk di kelas 2 SMA itu, sekarang tengah berlari menuju sekolahnya. Ia terlambat bangun lagi hari ini. Sekarang sudah pukul 8.15 dan Tiffany masih dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Padahal, kelas sudah dimulai dari 15 menit yang lalu.

Dengan rambut yang berantakan dan nafas yang terengah-engah, Tiffany masih mampu membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kuat dan menyebabkan suara yang cukup kencang akibat benturan pintu dengan dinding kelas, membuat seluruh mata di dalam kelas itu tertuju padanya.

"Annyeong..." Ucap Tiffany yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Kesiangan lagi?" Tanya guru Tiffany dengan pandangan sinis ke arahnya.

Tiffany hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya, Tiffany disuruh mengerjakan semua soal bahasa Inggris di papan tulis. Dan itu dapat diatasi dengan mudah oleh gadis yang pernah tinggal di Amerika seperti Tiffany. Walaupun dia sering terlambat dan ceroboh, Tiffany termasuk siswi yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya dan memiliki banyak teman.

"Kau ini! Cobalah untuk bangun lebih awal!" Gerutu sahabat Tiffany—Taeyeon—sambil memukul kepala Tiffany memakai sumpit bekalnya.

"Salahkan mataku. Ia enggan terbuka kalau ingin bangun tidur lebih awal."

"Kau ini. Dan kenapa hari ini kau tak membawa bekal?"

"Aku lupa mengambilnya, aku sangat terburu-buru tadi," jawab Tiffany lalu memajukan bibirnya dan membuat wajah Tiffany sangat lucu pada saat itu.

"Hihihi. Ayo kita makan bekalku bersama," Taeyeon menyodorkan sendok ke Tiffany. Tiffany kemudian tersenyum lalu mereka memakan bekal Taeyeon bersama-sama.

"Umm ... hey, gadis-gadis. Maaf menganggu kemesraan kalian," terdengar suara _namja_ dari samping mereka.

_Namja_ tersebut berbadan tegap, mempunyai alis tebal dan memiliki muka yang sangat karismatik. Karena wajahnya yang hampir sempurna itu, banyak _yeoja_ yang tergila-gila pada dirinya.

"Yak! Nichkhun! Menganggu saja!" Ucap Taeyeon kesal.

"Hey, Nichkhun. Mau makan bersama juga? Hihihi," Tiffany menimpalnya dengan candaan.

Nichkhun dengan cepat menolak tawaran Fany secara malu-malu. Tak lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantong celananya, lalu ia menyerahkan selembaran itu kepada Tiffany dan Taeyeon yang saat ini sedang makan di hadapannya. Selembaran itu berisi pengumuman acara Pensi sekolah. Acara itu meliput festival kebudayaan, pertujukkan dari masing-masing klub dan acara kembang api.

"P-pensi?" Tanya Tiffany kebingungan.

Nichkhun lalu mengangguk semangat, "Ya, ini acara pensi yang hanya diadakan dua tahun sekali di sekolah ini." Tiffany dan Taeyeon mengganguk setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Nichkhun.

"Tapi, acara ini 'kan masih lama. Lebih kurang enam bulan lagi. Kenapa pemberitahuannya secepat ini?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Karena ini acara hanya diadakan dua tahun sekali, guru-guru meminta para muridnya untuk mempersiapkan pertunjukkan dengan sangat baik pada acara ini. Mungkin itu alasannya." Lagi-lagi Tiffany dan Taeyeon hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Nichkhun.

"Pertunjukkan klub? Klub _marching band_ kita tak ada beri tahu apa-apa tentang acara ini," timpal Tiffany.

"Pemberitahuan ini baru keluar tadi pagi. Mungkin kalian akan diberi tahu nanti sore." Dan lagi-lagi, Tiffany dan Taeyeon menggangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau anggota klub futsal, kan? Apa yang akan kalian tunjukkan nanti?" Tanya Taeyeon pada Nichkhun.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin semacam artraksi bola." Berbeda dengan yang sebelumya, Taeyeon dan Tiffany kali ini bertepuk tangan kecil mendengar penjelasan Nichkhun.

"Itu pasti akan keren," ucap Taeyeon takjub.

Tiffany melanjutkan membaca selembaran itu, "Eh? Acara kembang api diadakan pada malam hari, terpisah dari acara inti."

"_Ne_, kau akan ikut 'kan, Fany?" Tanya Nichkhun dalam nada yang pelan.

"E-eh? Umm ... lihat saja nanti," jawab Fany sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada _namja_ bernama Nichkhun itu.

Melihat senyuman Tiffany, wajah Nichkhun tampak memerah. Memang, sejak mereka SD Nichkhun telah menyukai Tiffany. Ia selalu perhatian pada Tiffany dan memberikan apa saja yang Tiffany minta. Tetapi keluguan Tiffany membuat Tiffany tidak sadar bahwa Nichkhun memperlakukan ia seperti itu semata-mata karena Nichkhun menyukai Tiffany. Nichkhun pun ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Tiffany. Ia takut Tiffany tidak merasakan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Tiffany beserta Taeyeon tengah berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Waktu pulang sekolah mereka harus diundur karena mereka ada kegiatan terlebih dahulu di klub marching band. Klub mereka membahas tentang _event_ yang akan diadakan sekolah 6 bulan kedepan, pensi. Klub marching band akan membawakan tiga lagu pada acara nanti. Dan mereka dituntut untuk latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh demi maksimalnya penampilan mereka.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Tiffany selalu dan selalu membaca secarik kertas yang diberikan Nichkhun tadi pagi, kertas berisi pengumuman acara pensi sekolah. Saking seriusnya membaca pengumuman itu, Tiffany hampir saja tersandung batu saat sedang berjalan.

"_Ya!_ Tiffany! Perhatikan jalanmu!" bentak Taeyeon kesal

Menyadari ada batu di depannya, Tiffany langsung menghindari batu itu.

"Kenapa serius sekali baca pengumuman itu?" tanya Taeyeon yang masih dalam nada kesal.

"_Ani _... aku hanya tertarik pada acara kembang api ini,"

"Kau ingin ikut?" tanya Taeyeon, lalu disertai dengan anggukan Tiffany.

"Aku, _sih, _malas. Pasti akan banyak pasangan yang menonton acara kembang api itu. Lalu aku hanya sendirian di sana seperti orang yang kekurangan kasih sayang." lanjut Taeyeon.

Mendengar perkataan Taeyeon tadi, Tiffany tiba-tiba terdiam. Dan tak lama Tiffany mengeluarkan senyum polosnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bersama-sama kesana. Kita ini sepasang kekasih, _kan_?" timpal Tiffany masih dengan senyum polosnya.

Taeyeon hanya tertawa mendengar itu, mereka langsung bergandengan tangan dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing dengan langkah ceria.

_Esok harinya, di sekolah_.

"Nichkhun!" seru Tiffany yang baru datang ke kelas dan langsung duduk di hadapan Nichkhun.

"_N-ne?" _balas Nichkhun kaget ketika Tiffany duduk di depannya. Ia lalu melepas _headset _yang terpasang di kedua telinganya untuk mendengar baik-baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Tiffany.

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR Fisika. Maukah kau membantuku?"

"_Aish, Pabo! _Pelajaran fisika sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan kau belum mengerjakan PR?"

"Maka dari itu, cepat kau bantu aku."

"Mana sempat?"

"Akan cepat jika dikerjakan bersama!"

Tiffany langsung menarik kursi dan menempatkannya tepat di samping Nichkhun. Ia lalu duduk dan langsung mengeluarkan buku PR fisikanya. Demi Tiffany yang ia cintai, Nichkhun pun dengan semangat membantu Tiffany mengerjakan PR-nya. Dan sungguh mengejutkan, mereka mengerjakannya tak kurang dari 10 menit, pas sekali guru fisika pun masuk dan mereka telah mengerjakan PR Tiffany dengan tepat waktu. Sebenarnya tak begitu mengejutkan bagi Tiffany, karena ia tahu sahabatnya dari SD itu sangat berbakat dalam pelajaran sains.

_Rest time_

Hari ini, pada jam istirahat, Tiffany lebih memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan daripada makan di kantin. Tentunya ia pergi bersama Taeyeon. Ia ingin membaca kelanjutan komik yang ia pinjam kemarin. Sekarang ia tengah sibuk mencari-cari buku yang ia inginkan. Dan dengan matanya yang jeli, Tiffany langsung menemukan komik yang ia cari. Waktu ingin mengambilnya, tiba-tiba komik itu direbut oleh seseorang.

"Hey!" Tiffany kesal dan hendak menoleh ke arah seseorang yang mengambil komik yang ia inginkan itu. Lalu ia mendapati seorang namja manis nan rupawan, badannya tak terlalu tinggi, dan _style _rambut yang rapi.

"D-Donghae _oppa?" _

**TBC~**

**Gimana? Aneh, ya? Gaje, ya? Jelek, ya?**

**Dimohon dengan sangat reviewnya, yaa. **

**Gamsahamnida~**


	2. Good Time

**Title: Firework**

**Chapter 2: Good Time**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast:**

**- Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)**

**- Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (2PM)**

**- Lee Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Another Cast:**

**- Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)**

**Pairing: TaeNy, KhunFany, HaeFany**

**Summary:**

**Tiffany pun menemukan sosok idolanya di perpustakaan, Donghae. Ia sangat mengidolakannya karena menurut Tiffany, Donghae itu sangat sempurna.**

"D-Donghae _oppa?" _Tiffany gugup karena mendapati sesosok idolanya di sekolah ini. Menurutnya, Donghae itu sempurna. Ia tak bisa menemukan kekurangan yang ada pada diri Donghae, selain tinggi badan tentunya.

"_Um? _Kau ingin membaca buku ini juga? Ambillah." Ucap Donghae seraya memberi komik itu pada Tiffany.

"T-tidak. Tidak usah. Kau saja yang membacanya dulu, hehe,"

"Baiklah... Kau juga suka komik ini, _huh?_"

"Ya! Ceritanya sangat mendebarkan. Aku selalu tak sabar membaca lanjutannya."

"Kalau begitu, ambillah. Aku bisa baca buku lain terlebih dahulu." Ucap Donghae yang terdengar sangat _gentle_ oleh Tiffany.

"_G-gomawo oppa," _ucap Tiffany gugup lalu mengambil komik yang ada pada Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. _Annyeong oppa..." _Tiffany hendak pergi meninggalkan Donghae tetapi Donghae tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Fany-_ah_!" mendengar Donghae memanggil namanya, Tiffany lalu memutar badannya menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"_Um? Mwoya?"_

"Kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah? Aku ingin menraktirmu, hehe," ucap Donghae sembari tertawa kecil, dan tentu saja membuat batin Tiffany sangat senang.

"Bukannya menolak, tapi aku ada latihan klub sepulang sekolah."

"Tak apa, klub marching band dan klub futsal selalu latihan bersamaan, kan? Kita bisa bertemu saat selesai latihan klub."

Tiffany dengan heran bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya, kenapa Donghae bisa tahu kalau dia ikut klub marching band? Tapi Tiffany langsung menyangkal pertanyaannya. Mungkin saja Donghae sering kali melihat Tiffany keluar dari ruang musik – tempat latihan marching band – , mengingat klub marching band dan futsal kerap latihan dan pulang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hanya kamu, ya. Jangan ajak siapa-siapa. Uangku tidak terlalu banyak." Canda Donghae.

Dengan semangat, Tiffany menyetujui tawaran Donghae dengan sebuah anggukan. Tiffany pun tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman lagi oleh Donghae. Lalu Tiffany bergegas menghampiri Taeyeon yang dengan sabar duduk menunggu Tiffany menemukan komik yang ingin ia baca itu.

Tiffany sangat senang saat ini dan ingin membagi kebahagiaannya kepada Taeyeon. Tiffany langsung mendekat ke arah Taeyeon dan mengagetinya dari belakang.

"Taeyeon!"

"_Yak! _Tiffany! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Taeyeon kesal.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi barusan?"

"Kau berusaha mengagetkanku dan kau berhasil melakukannya."

"Salah," tungkas Tiffany, membuat Taeyeon bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi.

"Aku bertemu Donghae _oppa_," lanjut Tiffany.

Mendengar itu, Taeyeon sedikit kaget, "_Jinjja? _Lalu bagaimana?"

"Dia ingin mengambil komik ini juga, tapi pada akhirnya ia memberikannya padaku," kata Tiffany sambil menunjukkan komik yang ia pegang.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku makan malam sepulang sekolah."

Mereka berdua pun menghentikan pembicaraan selama beberapa detik. Lalu Taeyeon berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Kita ada latihan klub, kan?"

"Tenang. Aku tetap latihan, _kok. _Klub futsal dan klub marching band selalu pulang bersamaan, kan?" ucap Tiffany senang.

"Oke... Jadi, aku ditinggal sendirian? Aku juga mau ikut!"

"E-eh? _Aniyo_, bukannya tidak mau kau ikut, tapi Donghae _oppa _bilang tak boleh mengajak orang lain." Mendengar kata Tiffany tadi, Taeyeon menghela nafasnya kuat.

"Baiklah, semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan. Ayo kita ke kelas lagi, pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai," Taeyeon lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan ini.

"_Mwo_? Komiknya belum kubaca satu halaman pun,"

"Kau bisa membacanya di kelas, bukannya selalu begitu?"

Taeyeon menjitak kepala Tiffany dan Tiffany hanya membalas dengan tawaan kecil. Mereka lalu meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan ini dengan senyum Tiffany yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Alunan musik yang merdu namun keras terdengar dari arah ruang musik. Klub _marching band _kini tengah latihan guna mempersiapkan penampilan yang maksimal di _event _sekolah. Tak jauh dari ruang musik terdapat lapangan sekolah yang sekarang sedang dipakai oleh klub futsal, yang sedang berlatih untuk _event _sekolah kelak.

"Ya, semuanya! Latihan kita selesai pada hari ini!" Teriak Victoria, siswi kelas 3 SMA yang sekaligus menjadi ketua klub _marching band_ ini.

Mendengar perintah ketua, para anggota klub pun menaruh kembali alat-alat musiknya ke dalam rak. Begitu pun Tiffany yang meletakkan kuartonya di rak dengan rapi. Tapi walaupun latihan telah usai, Taeyeon malah bersandar di dinding dan asyik bermain snarenya . Ia sama sekali tak tergerak untuk meletakkan alat musiknya itu ke dalam rak.

"Taeyeon-ah, kau tak berniat untuk pulang?" Ucap Tiffany setelah menghampiri Taeyeon.

Taeyeon pun menghentikan permainannya, "Aku masih ingin memainkan ini. Kau pulang duluan saja. Lagipula, kau ingin kencan bersama Donghae _oppa, _kan?"

"_Umm _... _mianhae_. Kita tak pulang bersama hari ini. Tapi setidaknya kita keluar bersama dari ruang musik ini, bagaimana? Haha!"

Taeyeon lalu menjitak gemas Tiffany dengan stik snarenya dan bergegas menaruh alat musiknya itu ke rak. Taeyeon langsung menghampiri Tiffany dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang musik bersama.

"Sepertinya klub futsal belum selesai latihan," ucap Taeyeon setelah keluar dari ruang musik dan melihat ke arah klub futsal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu."

"_Mwo? _Menunggu?"

"_Ne, _ Kau harus ikut menunggu denganku, Taeyeon!" Tiffany langsung menarik Taeyeon dan membimbingnya menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping lapangan sekolah.

Mereka berdua pun duduk dan menyaksikan klub futsal sedang latihan. Taeyeon melihat sekeliling lapangan dan menyadari bahwa bukan mereka berdua saja yang menyaksikan klub futsal latihan, tetapi juga para _yeoja_ yang baru pulang dari klub mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Tiffany sangat antusias melihat klub futsal itu latihan. Sesekali Nichkhun melihat ke arah mereka dan Tiffany langsung memberinya semangat. Dan sesekali pula Donghae melihat ke arah mereka dan Tiffany hanya melemparkan senyuman.

"Taeyeon, lihat. Donghae _oppa_ bermain dengan sempurna," kata Tiffany sambil menyiku badan Taeyeon.

"Huh, kau sangat mengidolakan Donghae _oppa. _Aku jadi cemburu," canda Taeyeon.

"_Aniya_, kau tetap nomor satu bagiku. Hihihi,"

Mereka pun sontak berteriak saat Donghae mencetak gol terakhirnya.

"Oke, Tiffany. Aku duluan, _ne. Annyeong~_" Taeyeon pun melambaikan tangannya pada Tiffany dan Tiffany membalas lambaiannya.

Tak lama setelah Taeyeon hilang, Donghae menghampiri Tiffany yang belum lama berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Tiffany," ucap Donghae yang membuat Tiffany kaget dengan kehadiran Donghae.

"_Gwenchana oppa,_"

"_Ne, kajja_!"

TAEYEON'S POV

"Pada akhirnya, aku pulang sendirian. Tiffany sangat beruntung." gumamku pada perjalanan pulang.

'Aku harus bahagia melihat mereka berdua jalan bersama, bukan sedih seperti ini. Tapi ... rasanya sakit sekali melihat mereka,' ucap Taeyeon dalam hatinya

'Aku telah egois saat kita SMP. Aku dan Tiffany menyukai seorang _namja _yang sama, tetapi aku lebih bertindak agresif untuk merebut hati _namja _itu dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan Tiffany pada _namja _itu. Dan pada akhirnya ... Tiffany mengalah dan aku menang, aku berhasil merebut _namja _itu.'

'Aku tak mau memberitahu soal aku menyukai Donghae _oppa _pada Tiffany. Aku tak ingin ia mengalah lagi demi aku. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku juga harus bahagia...' Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya menunduk dan menendang batu-batu kecil yang menghalangi jalanku.

"Taeyeon!" terdengar suara _yeoja _dari arah belakangku. Aku pun berbalik badan dan mendapati Victoria tengah mendekatiku.

"Oh, Vict _eonni_,"

"Tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan _eonni_, cukup Vict saja." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Victoria.

"Kau pulang sendiri? Di mana Tiffany?" Lanjut Victoria.

"Dia sedang ada urusan," balasku sambil mengeluarkan senyum palsuku.

"Umm, apa dia bersama Donghae?" mendengar perkataan Victoria, aku pun terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tadi aku melihat kalian duduk di samping lapangan melihat klub futsal latihan. Tak biasanya kalian menonton klub futsal sampai selesai latihan. Dan tadi siang saat di kelas, Donghae bilang kalau ia akan pergi bersama _yeoja _asuhanku setelah pulang latihan. Jadi, aku menyimpulkan bahwa Donghae sedang kencan bersama Tiffany sekarang." Jelas Victoria.

"Wow, analisa yang sangat tepat..."

Kita pun menjadi akrab dan mengobrol banyak sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dan obrolan kita terhenti karena arah rumahku dan Victoria yang berbeda, jadi kita harus terpisah.

TAEYEON'S POV END

Donghae tak henti-hentinya melihat Tiffany yang dengan lahapnya memakan makanan pesanannya. Sekali-kali ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau lapar? Biar aku pesankan satu lagi untukmu,"

"Ah, tidak usah! Ini saja sudah cukup, hehe,"

"Oke, hahaha. Jadi, apa kau sudah selesai baca komiknya?"

"Ya! Aku membacanya tadi saat pelajaran matematika." Tiffany menceritakannya dengan sedikit candaan, "Gurunya sangat membosankan, aku tidak tahan."

Mendengar perkataan Tiffany, Donghae pun tertawa kecil untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan tak lama Tiffany memberikan komik itu pada Donghae.

Waktu terus berjalan seiring perbincangan antara Tiffany dengan Donghae. Keduanya tampak asyik menikmati pembicaraan mereka.

DONGHAE'S POV

Aku tak henti-hentinya melihat _yeoja _yang sekarang ada dihadapanku. Aku menyukainya, maksudku, mencintainya. Aku tak ingin hari ini harus berakhir karena aku ingin terus bersama Tiffany.

"_Oppa, _sepertinya kita harus pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam," kata Tiffany mengagetkanku sekaligus membuatku sedih, karena aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Tiffany.

"Umm ... baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Seorang _namja _tak baik meninggalkan _yeoja _berjalan sendirian malam-malam." Jelasku pada Tiffany.

Aku melihat muka Tiffany yang semakin memerah dan menurutku itu sangat lucu. Ia mengangguk malu di hadapanku. Aku semakin yakin bahwa Tiffany menyukaiku juga.

"_G—gomawo, oppa"_

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Tiffany. Sungguh, di dalam hatiku, aku sangat senang mendengar Tiffany memanggilku dengan sebutan _oppa._

DONGHAE'S POV END


	3. Together In One Room

**Title: Firework**

**Chapter 3: Together In One Room**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast:**

**- Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)**

**- Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (2PM)**

**- Lee Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Another Cast:**

**- Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)**

**- Kwon Yuri (SNSD)**

**Pairing: TaeNy, KhunFany, HaeFany**

**Summary:**

******Sebuah kesempatan emas untuk Nichkhun mengajak Tiffany melihat acara kembang api bersama. Tapi tak berhasil...**

_Kriing!_

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Dan seperti biasa, Tiffany datang telat hari ini. Guru pelajaran pertama pun masuk tetapi bangku Tiffany tetap saja kosong. Pelajaran sudah berlangsung tiga puluh menit dan Tiffany baru saja datang ke kelas. Kesialannya datang terlambat hari ini ditambah dengan salahnya seragam yang ia kenakan. Membuatnya mendapat hukuman dua kali lipat, yaitu mengerjakan PR yang lumayan banyak dan tak boleh mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

"Ngg ... sebaiknya aku kemana, ya," gumam Tiffany bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada jam pelajaran pertama.

Akhirnya Tiffany memutuskan untuk makan di kantin saja, mengingat dia belum sempat sarapan di rumah. Di luar dugaan Tiffany, ternyata kantin sedang ramai pengunjung. Padahal ini masih jam pelajaran pertama. Setelah memesan makanan, Tiffany bingung ingin makan dimana, karena semua meja di kantin telah terisi. Untungnya ada satu meja yang hanya ditempati oleh satu _yeoja_, dan untungnya lagi Tiffany mengenal _yeoja _itu. Ia adalah Kwon Yuri, teman satu klub Tiffany.

"Yuri-ah, boleh aku gabung?" tanya Tiffany setelah menghampiri Yuri.

"_N-ne, silahkan..._" Jawab Yuri gugup, karena sebelumnya ia belum pernah mengobrol dengan Tiffany.

"Hey, Yuri! Apakah mereka semua teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka?"

"Murid-murid yang _jajan _di kantin ini. Ini kan masih jam pelajaran pertama, tapi begitu banyak murid yang pergi ke kantin."

"Oh, mereka sebagian adalah teman sekelasku. Yang lainnya itu anak-anak kelas sebelah. Apa kau tak tahu kalau guru-guru yang mengajar jam pertama di kelas 11B sampai 11D tidak masuk karena rapat?"

"_Jinjja_? Enak sekali..."

"_Umm, _kau sendiri? Kau kelas 11A, kan? Bukannya kau ada pelajaran?"

"Aku dihukum karena telat dan salah memakai seragam, akhirnya aku dihukum tak boleh mengikuti pelajaran pertama,"

Yuri hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Tiffany. Obrolan pun berlanjut sampai bel menandakan jam pelajaran kedua dimulai, dan tanpa sadar Tiffany dan Yuri kini mulai akrab.

Walaupun ceroboh dan termasuk lelet, Tiffany sangat mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang, meskipun ia tak mengenalinya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa dia mempunyai banyak teman. Tiffany juga terkenal di sekolah karena ia berparas cantik dan cukup aktif di klubnya.

_Rest Time_

"Kenapa kau salah memakai seragam hari ini? Aku tak mengerti dengan fikiranmu," omel Taeyeon sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah bersama Tiffany.

"Aku tak tahu, aku sangat mengantuk tadi pagi. Sekarang pun aku masih mengantuk."

"Memangnya kau tidur jam berapa semalam?!"

Tiffany berfikir sejenak, "Umm, mungkin sekitar jam satu pagi..."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai jam satu pagi, huh?"

"Donghae _oppa _menelfonku, dan kita pun mulai mengobrol. Tanpa sadar sudah jam segitu..."

Mendengar itu Taeyeon langsung diam, dia harus menahan rasa iri dan kesalnya pada Tiffany.

"Lalu, kita pergi kemana sekarang?" Taeyeon mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ayo kita ke perpustakaan, tadi pagi aku sudah makan di kantin."

"Oke, _kajja_!"

Mereka pun pergi ke perpustakaan, dan seperti biasa, Taeyeon menggunakan fasilitas _Wi-Fi _yang tersedia di perpustakaan ini untuk men_download _drama yang ia ingin tonton, sedangkan Tiffany sedang giat mencari komik di antara rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi.

Tiffany lalu duduk di samping Taeyeon setelah mengambil komik yang ingin ia baca dan membacanya dengan semangat. Tapi kegiatan membacanya itupun terganggu oleh suara _yeoja _yang memanggilnya dari arah sebelah Tiffany.

Tiffany langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan ia mendapati Yuri yang tengah mendekatinya.

"Kau juga kesini? Sungguh kebetulan, hahaha." Tanya Tiffany. Lalu Yuri menjawabnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, aku tak ingin pergi ke kantin dua kali hari ini,"

"Yuri? Anggota klub _marching band _juga, kan? Aku hampir tak mengenalimu karena kau sangat pendiam." Taeyeon pun bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya ... aku tak sependiam yang kalian kira. Aku murid pindahan di sekolah ini. Dan rasanya aku sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baruku,"

"Kau bisa berteman dengan kami, kalau kau mau!" Tawar Tiffany.

"Sepertinya aku akan mau. Hahaha!"

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut hingga muncul seorang _namja_ berbadan tegap dan mempunyai alis yang tebal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nichkhun.

NICHKHUN'S POV

"Tiffany!"

Ternyata dia ada di sini, _yeoja _yang selama ini kucari di sudut-sudut sekolah ternyata ia ada di perpustakaan. Sungguh sebuah tempat yang mustahil untuk seseorang yang tak bisa diam seperti Tiffany kunjungi.

Tiffany hanya membalas sapaanku dengan _eye-smile_nya. Kulihat di sekeliling Tiffany ada Taeyeon yang duduk di samping Tiffany dan seorang _yeoja _yang tak ku kenal duduk di hadapan Tiffany. Tanpa memperdulikan _yeoja _itu, aku duduk di samping Tiffany.

Tujuanku mencari Tiffany ialah aku ingin mengajaknya untuk menonton acara kembang api yang akan diselenggarakan oleh sekolah. Aku ingin mengajaknya untuk menonton bersamaku.

"Aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana,"

"_Mwo_? Ada urusan apa mencariku?"

"_Eum_, tentang acara kembang api nanti..."

Tiffany tampak mendengarkanku dengan baik.

"Maukah kau untuk ..." pembicaraanku pun terhenti karena suara ponsel milik Tiffany berdering. Lagu _Blow Me One Last Kiss-P!nk _terdengar dari arah ponsel Tiffany.

Tiffany lalu mengecek ponselnya dan kulihat raut wajahnya tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Donghae _oppa!" _Ucap Tiffany.

Ia pun langsung berlari ke arah luar perpustakaan dan mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya. Aku yang tak mengetahui apa-apa pun bingung, kenapa Tiffany dan Donghae menjadi sedekat ini.

"Taeyeon, itu dari Donghae?" Akhirnya akupun bertanya pada Taeyeon.

"Mungkin, akhir-akhir ini Tiffany dan Donghae _oppa _sangat dekat ... " bisa kulihat raut muka Taeyeon jadi murung.

"Jadi, kau cemburu kalau Donghae telah merebut Tiffany darimu? Hahaha!"

"Jangan sok tahu! _Pabo_!" wajah Taeyeon langsung berubah jadi merah. Aku dan _yeoja _yang tak ku kenal itupun tertawa.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan aku tak sempat mengajak Tiffany. Kita memang sekelas, tetapi Tiffany selalu sibuk sehingga aku tak ada waktu untuk mengajaknya. Tiffany tak bisa diganggu kalau dia sedang membaca komik, mendengarkan musik dan mengerjakan buku Bahasa Inggris.

Aku pun mengurung niat untuk mengajaknya hari ini dan kembali ke kelas.

NICHKHUN'S POV END

Hari demi hari pun berlalu dan Nichkhun tak sempat-sempatnya mengajak Tiffany. Pada suatu malam, Nichkhun memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Tiffany menonton kembang api sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya pada Tiffany.

_Nichkhun's house_

"Khun! Belikan _eomma_ gula dan garam di warung sebelah!" Teriak nyonya Nichkhun dari arah dapur.

"Aku malas, _eomma_! Suruh adik saja!" jawab Nichkhun sambil bermalas-malasan di tempat tidurnya dan memainkan permainan di ponselnya.

Nichkhun memang orang yang pemalas, tapi entah kenapa dia pintar dalam pelajaran sains, walaupun ia tak belajar. Itulah kelebihan dari seorang Nichkhun.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Nichkhun berbunyi menandakan ada SMS masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan segera Nichkhun pun membuka pesan itu.

[From: Tiffany

"Nichkhun!"]

Melihat ada SMS masuk dari Tiffany, Nichkhun pun dengan semangat membalasnya.

Sementara di kamar Tiffany, Tiffany sedang menunggu balasan Nichkhun sambil duduk di meja belajarnya dan berhadapan dengan buku tugas matematikanya. Ponsel Tiffanypun berbunyi dan Tiffany langsung mengeceknya.

[From: Nichkhun

"_Ne, _Ada apa?"]

[From: Tiffany

"Ada soal matematika untuk besok yang tak ku mengerti. Kau bisa membantuku mengerjakannya malam ini?"]

[From: Nichkhun

"Tentu! Aku akan datang ke rumahmu lebih cepat dari seekor kelinci!"]

Melihat balasan Nichkhun, Tiffany pun kaget. Karena rencananya ia yang akan berkunjung ke rumah Nichkhun, bukan Nichkhun yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia membalas,

[To: Nichkhun

"Biar aku saja yang ke rumahmu!"]

Tak ada balasan dari Nichkhun. Tiffany beranggapan bahwa Nichkhun sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah Tiffany.

Di sisi lain, Nichkhun yang tadinya malas untuk membeli gula dan garam oleh _eomma_nya, langsung bersemangat mengambil jaket dan langsung keluar rumah.

"_Eomma_! Aku pergi dulu! Kalau mau tidur duluan saja, aku bawa kunci cadangan!"

"Hey! Mau kemana?"

Nichkhun pun hilang di balik pintu. Nichkhun memang orang yang pemalas, tapi tidak jika berurusan dengan Tiffany. Sekaligus ia berfikir bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Tiffany menonton kembang api.

_Tiffany's room_

"_Yak_! Kau salah menghitungnya lagi, Fany." Terdengar Nichkhun sedang mengajar Tiffany di sebuah meja persegi yang rendah yang terletak di tengah kamar Tiffany.

"_Huaa!_ Kenapa matematika begitu susah?!"

"Kau saja yang begitu bodoh, cepat kerjakan." Mendengar Nichkhun berbicara seperti itu, raut wajah Tiffany berubah menjadi kesal dan mencoba menghitung ulang pekerjaannya itu.

Kegiatan belajar bersama mereka pun berlanjut bercampur dengan candaan, istirahat dan lain-lain. Tak jarang pula Nichkhun mengusili Tiffany yang sedang tekun mengerjakan PRnya dengan menyenggol tangan Tiffany, menendang kecil kaki Tiffany yang sedak duduk bersila atau sebagainya. Tak jarang pula Nichkhun memerhatikan wajah Tiffany saat sedang tekun mengerjakan tugasnya dan senyum-senyum sendiri karena itu.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 p.m. dan PR Tiffany pun pada akhirnya dikerjakan oleh Nichkhun karena Tiffany sangat mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, PR Tiffany telah selesai dikerjakan dan tampak di depan Nichkhun seorang Tiffany sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar di meja.

Melihat itu, Nichkhun tersenyum dan dengan _gentle_-nya menggendong Tiffany ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut pink yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur Tiffany. Karena keasyikan mengajari Tiffany, Nichkhun pun lupa mengajak Tiffany untuk menonton acara kembang api bersama.

Nichkhun memandang Tiffany sejenak sambil tersenyum dan tanpa sadar Nichkhun mengecup dahi Tiffany.

"_Saranghaeyo, _Tiffany." Nichkhun mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan sedikit berbisik dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Tiffany tertidur di kamarnya.

**TBC~**

**Yang sudah review makasih ya, terus baca ffnya sampai Final Chapter!:D**

**Buat yang baca tapi belum review ... ditunggu reviewnya!**


	4. Let It Rain

**Title: Firework**

**Chapter 4: Let It Rain**

**Genre: Romantic**

**Rating: T**

**Main Cast:**

**- Tiffany Hwang (SNSD)**

**- Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (2PM)**

**- Lee Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Another Cast:**

**- Kim Taeyeon (SNSD)**

**- Kwon Yuri (SNSD)**

**- Victoria (F(x))**

**Pairing: TaeNy, KhunFany, HaeFany**

**Summary:**

**Kejadian tak terduga pun datang kepada Taeyeon, dan mungkin itu cukup membuat Taeyeon sakit hati.**

_Esok hari_

"Kau lupa membawa bekal lagi, huh?" Tanya Taeyeon pada Tiffany.

Tiffany hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Taeyeon. Dan yang untuk kesekian kalinya, Taeyeon berbagi bekalnya dengan Tiffany.

Keterlambatan Tiffany datang ke sekolah sudah cukup dibilang sering. Tak jarang pula dia dihukum karena keterlambatannya. Tapi Tiffany tetap saja datang terlambat dan tidak pernah kapok dengan hukumannya.

"Jadi, nanti kita akan ada latihan klub lagi? Huh, sangat melelahkan," keluh Taeyeon.

"Ya, klub futsal juga latihan, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Fany?"

"Aku tak ingin Donghae _oppa _menungguku terlalu lama."

"Kau pulang nanti bersama Donghae _oppa_ lagi?"

Tiffany hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Taeyeon tanpa memerdulikan perasaan Taeyeon yang sebenarnya suka pada Donghae, yang sebenarnya Tiffany tak tahu akan hal itu.

"Oh..." Taeyeon menghela berat nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Tiffany.

"E-eh?"

"Maksudku, tidak apa-apa kan kalau sore ini kau pulang sendiri lagi? Hihi!"

"Oh ... ya, aku tak apa-apa."

"Taeyeon, kami pamit, ya. Maaf telah meninggalkanmu sendiri," ucap Donghae pada Taeyeon yang tentu membuat hati Taeyeon berdebar dan sedikit kecewa.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Taeyeon muncul Victoria yang saat itu baru saja selesai membereskan peralatan _marching band_ di ruang musik.

"Biar aku yang menemani Taeyeon pulang, kalian selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Victoria.

"_Eonni_, kau bicara seakan kami telah pacaran," ucap Tiffany dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Donghae _oppa, _jaga Tiffany baik-baik, ya," sambung Taeyeon.

"Siap!" kata Donghae semangat.

"_Oppa-ya!" _Tiffany lalu memukul kecil tangan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan duluan. _Annyeong_!" seru Victoria dan langsung menarik tangan Taeyeon untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Oke, Fany. _Kajja_!" seru Donghae.

_Esok hari_

"Taeyeon!" Teriak Tiffany setelah memasuki kelas dan langsung menghampiri Taeyeon.

"Ada apa? Dan tumben sekali kau tak telat,"

"Itu tak penting, ada yang lebih penting!"

Taeyeon memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya, bertindak seakan ia sedang kebingungan. Karena tak ingin seluruh kelas mendengar suaranya, Tiffany lalu berbisik di telinga Taeyeon.

"Donghae _oppa _mengajakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"_MWO?!" _Teriakan Taeyeon sanggup untuk membuat seluruh mata di dalam kelas tertuju padanya.

Taeyeon lalu merendahkan nada bicaranya, "Lalu, apa yang kau jawab?"

"Aku menerimanya."

Jawaban Tiffany tadi sepertinya sudah membuat hati Taeyeon remuk. Bayangkan saja pria yang ia sukai kini telah dimiliki oleh sahabat baiknya sendiri. Tapi Taeyeon berusaha sesabar mungkin menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang ia terima sekarang.

"Oh ... selamat, ya." Ucap Taeyeon lesu.

"Sebagai rasa kebahagiaanku, nanti pada jam istirahat akan kutraktir kau makanan!"

"Tidak usah, aku bawa bekal."

"Ayolah, aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan ini denganmu."

"Aku lebih suka memakan bekalku sendiri, haha! Tawar saja orang lain," Taeyeon berusaha tertawa menutupi kesedihannya.

"Oh ... _arraseo..._"

"Ada apa, _girls_?" Tiba-tiba Nichkhun datang menghampiri meja Taeyeon dan Tiffany.

Menyadari Nichkhun menghampiri mereka, Taeyeon langsung berdiri ke hadapan Nichkhun.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" Ucap Taeyeon.

Melihat tingkah aneh Taeyeon, membuat Tiffany dan Nichkhun bingung. Taeyeon bertindak seperti itu karena dia tahu sekali bahwa Nichkhun menyukai Tiffany. Tetapi karena Tiffany yang terlalu polos, Tiffany tak pernah menyadari itu.

"Khun, semalam ... " belum sempat Tiffany melengkapi perkataannya, Taeyeon langsung menutupi mulut Tiffany dengan kedua tangannya.

Taeyeon melotot ke arah Tiffany, memberi isyarat bahwa jangan memberitahu tentang hal itu pada Nichkhun. Tiffany pun mengangguk, mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberi Taeyeon.

Perbincangan mereka pun terhenti karena guru jam pelajaran pertama sudah masuk kelas. Dan Nichkhun memutuskan untuk tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi.

_Kriing!_

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Ada murid-murid yang langsung pulang ke rumah, ada yang berkumpul di klub masing-masing, dan ada pula yang masih bermain-main di sekolah. Seperti biasa, Taeyeon, Tiffany, Victoria dan Yuri berkumpul di ruang musik untuk latihan _marching band_, sedangkan Donghae dan Nichkhun berkumpul di lapangan untuk latihan futsal.

Di tengah latihan, Taeyeon pamit terlebih dahulu karena ada sedikit urusan di rumahnya. Begitu pula Donghae, ia pamit pulang terlebih dahulu di tengah latihan futsal karena ada pekerjaan yang ia harus selesaikan di kantor ayahnya. Donghae memang sering mendapat panggilan dari ayahnya untuk membantu pekerjaan ayahnya di kantor.

"Tiffany, aku pulang duluan, ya. _Annyeong~"_ ucap Yuri dan langsung meninggalkan Tiffany di depan ruang musik saat mereka telah selesai latihan.

"_Ne, annyeong_!" Tiffany membalas sapaan Yuri dengan sedikit melambaikan tangannya. Niatnya tadi ia ingin pulang bersama Yuri, tapi sayangnya arah rumah Tiffany dan Yuri sangat berbeda. Akhirnya ia berniat menunggu Victoria untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Karena Victoria terlalu lama, ia memutuskan untuk ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba, hujan pun turun. Victoria yang telah membereskan peralatan musik di ruang musik, akhirnya langsung pulang menggunakan payungnya karena ia beranggapan bahwa Tiffany telah pulang duluan. Padahal Tiffany sedang berada di toilet.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Tiffany lalu bergegas menuju ruang musik. Dan ia menemukan bahwa ruang musik kini telah tak berpenghuni lagi. Ia beranggapan bahwa Victoria telah duluan pulang saat dia di toilet.

Hujan cukup lebat dan Tiffany lupa membawa payungnya. Ia berniat memberi pesan pada Donghae untuk menjemputnya, tapi sayangnya Donghae membalas pesan Tiffany mengatakan kalau ia sangat sibuk dan tak cukup waktu untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Huh, bagaimana ini. Aku tak bawa payung dan sekolah kian menyepi."

"Tiffany?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara _namja_ dari arah samping Tiffany. Langsung saja Tiffany menoleh ke arah _namja _tersebut.

"Nichkhun!"

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku lupa membawa payung,"

"Hehe, kalau begitu kita sama." Ucap Nichkhun dengan tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menunggu hujannya reda."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda. Dan diluar perkiraan, hujan malah makin lebat. Sekolah semakin sepi, seakan hanya ada Tiffany dan Nichkhun di sekolah itu, karena murid-murid lain sudah pulang duluan. Waktu semakin sore dan hanya suara hujan yang terdengar di sekolah ini.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, perasaan Nichkhun dan Tiffany pun berbeda. Nichkhun merasa sangat senang karena sekarang ia hanya berdua bersama Tiffany di sekolah ini. Sedangkan Tiffany merasa ketakutan karena ia merasa sekolah semakin gelap dan semakin mencekam.

**TBC~**

**Yang sudah review makasih ya, terus baca ffnya sampai Final Chapter!:D**

**Buat yang baca tapi belum review ... ditunggu reviewnya!**

**Maaf kalau nanti kedepannya bakal lama update chapternya. Lagi dalam minggu sibuk T.T**

**Btw, gue seneng banget akhirnya KhunFany real! Yihaaaa!**


End file.
